Spring powered staplers and staple guns operate by driving a striker with a power spring. The striker ejects a staple by impact blow. In a desktop stapler, the staple is ejected into an anvil of a pivotably attached base. Two general principles are used. In the first design, the striker has an initial position in front of a staple track. The striker is lifted against the force of the power spring to a position above the staple track. The striker is released to impact and eject the staple. This design may be referred to as a “low start” stapler. A second design uses a “high start” position. That is, the striker has an initial position above the staples loaded on the staple feed track. The power spring is deflected while the striker does not move. At a predetermined position of the power spring deflection, the striker is released to accelerate into and eject a staple. Typical desktop staplers use a high start design. However, in such conventional high start designs, the striker is driven directly by the handle with no power spring to store energy that could be used to drive the striker. There is further no release mechanism for the striker since the striker simply presses the staples directly under handle pressure.
In conventional high start designs that do use a power spring, the power spring is either unloaded or preloaded in the rest position. Different methods are used to reset the mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,890 (Ruskin) shows a desktop stapler with a preloaded spring. Restrainer 42c is an element of the handle and moves directly with the handle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,063 (Perez) shows lever 53 with tips 48 engaging striker 24. At a predetermined position of handle 30, lever 53 is forced to rotate out of engagement from striker 24 and power spring 40 forces the striker downward. Swiss Patent No. CH 255,111 (Comorga A G) shows a high start staple gun with the handle linked to the power spring through a lever. There is no preload restrainer for the power spring so the spring stores minimal energy through the start of the handle stroke. Both references use a releasable link or release latch that is positioned behind the striker and de-linked by a direct pressing force from the handle. British Patent No. GB 2,229,129 (Chang) appears to show a high start stapler design. However, no functional mechanism to reset the striker is disclosed. Specifically, no linkage is described to lift the striker with the handle in a reset stroke. The lever 3 resembles a lever used in a low start stapler, but the lever does not lift the striker in any way. Instead, the striker is somehow lifted by a very stiff reset spring, yet no linkage is described to enable a reset spring to lift the striker against the force of the power spring.